Short Lived Addiction
by KATATTACKx
Summary: What if Bella started smoking? How would Edward react? no longer a oneshot!
1. The First Pack

This is my first fanfiction EVER.  
Not to mention, the first original thing I've written in awhile.  
(I've had writer's block since about...7th grade?)

- - - - - - - - -

I don't know what caused me to do it. It wasn't really all the rage here in Forks. No one I knew even does it.  
But I found that box of cigarettes, and I smoked one.  
And another. And another.

They were addicting, obviously, but more so than I thought they would be! I sat on the fringe of the forest, smoking through that first pack. I probably looked like a chain smoker, but I didn't care.  
And that's how Edward found me. He came up behind me, so I didn't see him, or feel his presence.  
"Bella... what are you doing?" I heard his velvety voice ask, with a hint of annoyance. I turned around to look at him, and grinned. He didn't grin back at me. "Oh, nothing, Edward... just trying something new," I answered him.  
He grimaced, and looked at the almost-empty cigarette pack. "It doesn't look like you're _trying_ it anymore... just smoking your way into permanent lung damage." He deftly grabbed the pack from my hand, and slipped it into his pocket.  
I took a last drag from the cigarette in my hand, put it out, and stood up, placing hands on hips and frowning at him. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against a nearby tree, looking beautiful as usual, but angry as well. I tried to play it off as not a big deal, but he wasn't going for it.  
"Come on, Edward... what's a little lung damage when in a few months my lungs will be _dead_?" I asked him.  
Wrong thing to say. His topaz eyes flashed, and I stepped back. My becoming part of his family was a touchy subject... I only brought it up as a joke, but he was angrier than I'd ever seen him.  
"So that makes it okay? Bella, you smell horrid... Not like yourself. Your father will notice. Your friends will notice. Why give yourself a bad reputation before you leave your friends and family?"  
I winced. I hadn't even thought about how Charlie would react. No doubt in a similar manner to Edward, freaking out over nothing. I _was_ eighteen, after all, and legal to buy and smoke. But I guessed neither of them cared that much. Charlie still could ground me, as demonstrated last month. I was still living under his roof, therefore, he made up the rules.  
And Edward... I knew he thought I was perfect, but it would only be a few months of it! I doubted vampires would find cigarettes very appealing.

I huffed in aggravation and started walking back towards my house, mentally counting the cash I had with me. About twenty bucks... deffinitely enough to buy another pack. Even though he couldn't read my mind, Edward must have known what I was thinking from my facial expression.  
"Bella. I don't want you buying another pack. I don't want you smoking. You've barely smoked enough to be addicted, so just stop while you're ahead."  
But he was wrong... I _was_ addicted. I already felt like I was going through withdrawls. And god, it tasted so good after awhile.  
I reached my front step, turned around to admonish him, and gasped. He was closer than I thought, his face barely 3 inches from mine.  
"No more smoking," he breathed into my face. His scent was overwhelming. I lost my train of thought.  
"Um... what?" I asked.  
"You heard me... no. More. Smoking. It's bad for you, and you smell awful," he answered.  
"But Edward... it tastes so -," I started, before he cut me off.  
"Bella," he growled. And then leaned in and kissed me.  
It was only a small kiss, but I was convinced. He leaned back and grinned at me playfully.  
"So, no more smoking, right?" I asked, and smiled back at him, forgetting how good it tasted in an instant.  
He nodded and opened the door for me, leading me into my own house. I thought that was the end of it, until Charlie got a good whiff of me.  
"ISABELLA SWAN! WHY DO YOU SMELL LIKE CIGARETTE SMOKE?!"

- - - - - - - - -

What does everyone think for my first fanfic? Sure, it's short, and a oneshot, and I guess a bit fluffy, but eh...I'll get better at writing as time goes on.


	2. The Lie

I had totally forgotten about how I smelled. I looked back at Edward with frantic eyes, but he was laughing silently at me. I knew he knew what was coming from Charlie, and he quickly stepped back out onto the porch.

Charlie came towards me, red in the face with anger. "Isabella Marie Swan. Tell me right now. Did Edward smoke around you?"

It was all I could do to not burst out laughing. "No way, dad. He doesn't smoke," I answered lightly. I turned to go to my room, but he obviously wasn't done.

"Stay right there, Bella. Who have you been hanging out with that smells like cigarette smoke?" I knew then that he didn't realize... **I** was the one who had been smoking. I couldn't let him figure that out. Besides, I was done smoking now! Edward had cured my addiction.

I decided to lie. "Oh, you know. Ben's friend Austin. We went to a movie, and afterwards he was... you know, smoking. I had never realized he smoked, until then. Pretty gross, huh?"

I was a bad liar. But Charlie obviously believed me, because next he said, "Well, I don't want you hanging around him when he smokes, Bella. It's disgusting. You smell horrid, you know. It's really gross. Besides, second hand smoke is a leading cause for lung cancer."

I sighed. "I know, dad. I won't hang out with him anymore." Like I actually did. I don't think I'd ever even been in a 6 foot radius to him. But if Charlie believed my lie, I had to keep it up.

Charlie smiled at me. "That's my girl. Now go study," he said, a little anticlimactic if you ask me. I ran up the stairs as fast as my clumsy feet would carry me, tripping once. Edward was already in my room, sitting in my rocking chair. Was it me, or did he look.. severe? Angry?

"Bella," he said, "why did you lie? He wouldn't have punished you if you told him the truth." I humphed down onto my bed, opening my calculus book. "Yeah, well, not all of us can see what he's thinking. Besides, it's better to be safe than sorry. You heard him. He thought YOU were the one smoking," I said and laughed. Edward grimaced.

I was confused. What was the big deal? "Bella, Charlie is calling Austin's parents."

--------  
wow, this is even shorter than the 1st chapter. I didn't realize that, hahah. oh well.  
someone said I should continue. so I did. I'm not really into this story, I started a new one last night.  
so uh...yep


	3. Arguement and Punishment

I looked at him blankly, then began to grin. "Yeah, but Edward, why do _you_ care? You don't even talk to him. Neither do I. He just goes to our school, that's all."

Edward shook his head, then looked at me. "Bella, I don't care. Lying is wrong... and besides, who knows what Austin will do to you, when his parents yell at him, and he finds out _you_ put the blame on him?"

I pondered this question for a moment, but I still didn't see the big deal. Edward walked to my bed and sat next to me, and my heart fluttered. I wouldn't miss _that_ human part of me, the part that went into overdrive when Edward was in close proximity. He looked at me, and said simply, "I think you should tell Charlie the truth."

I sighed. "Edward, no. It's too late. And besides, he might get grounded or whatever, but what'll Austin do to me? Nothing, with you around." I smiled at him, and started working on my calculus.

Edward was silent.

---

The next day at lunch, Edward, Alice and I were sitting at our usual table, only Angela and Ben missing. Everyone else tended to ignore and avoid us these days. Finally the two showed up, whispering angrily. Actually, only Ben looked angry, Angela just looked worried.

When they got within hearing range, they stopped, and sat down, Angela next to me and Ben on her other side. Ben was silent, and Angela only said a simple "hi" before starting to eat her lunch. I wasn't worried, but Edward nudged me in my side. I looked at him, and then began eating my pizza.

There was silence at our table, except for Alice and Angela, the former chattering away, and the latter agreeing quietly at intervals. It was beginning to get awkward, and I looked at Edward again, but he was staring at Ben.

Ben seemed to be having an internal conflict, which was what Edward was no doubt concentrating on. Finally Ben said out loud, "Bella... why did you say that?"

Alice and Angela stopped talking and stared at him, and so did I. "Um... what?" I asked him. He finally looked at me, instead of off into space. "Why did you tell that lie about Austin? He's not in _huge_ trouble, but enough to make him... pretty angry."

Angela looked from Ben to me, and back again. "Oh... I don't know. I didn't think it would be a big deal," I said to him.

Ben scowled, and then said, "Well... it is. I bet you didn't know Austin's aunt _died_ from lung cancer. Her boyfriend smoked, and he's still alive. Austin's parents aren't mad at him... just confused that he would supposedly smoke, knowing that's how a family member died."

I sat silently in my chair, shocked. Edward made no move to comfort me, which distressed me even more. But he had warned me... this was leading to things I didn't want to deal with.

Ben was still talking. "... and Bella, Austin's parents believe what your dad says, because he IS a cop. But all your dad has is _your_ word." He practically spit the last two words at me. Angela was looking upset, which upset _me_ in turn.

I felt horrible.

Ben looked at someone over my shoulder, and then smirked. "Well, speak of the devil," he said, and I turned around. Austin was standing there, looking angry and sad at the same time.

"Bella," Austin said, "I know you lied. And now I want you to make it up to me."

I saw both Edward and Alice stiffen in their seats, Alice from a vision, and Edward probably from what Austin was thinking at the moment.

I nodded at Austin. "Okay... what do you want me to do?" I asked him, expecting to have to wash his car or tell his parents the truth.

Austin looked at Edward, then back to my face. "Bella, I want you to go on a date with me." Edward growled quietly at my side, but still said nothing. I was aghast at the both of them. If this was Mike Newton, Edward would have ripped his face off by this point. But instead, he just sat there. And Austin, having the gall to ask me on a date, when it was old news that Edward and I were a "thing"?

I could hear Angela and Ben whispering behind me. I stared stupidly at Austin. "Um, what?" I asked him. I laughed, trying to brush it off. "You _know_ I'm dating Edward... right?" I asked this like I would ask a slow child.

Austin nodded, and said, "Oh, of course. I already asked him. He's okay with it."

My jaw literally dropped.

...All this over a little addiction?  
Another pack of cigarettes was starting to sound really good...

-----  
-----  
yay! I've already gotten so many reviews for this, (even though I honestly think it sucks butt...)  
But it's fun writing it.  
I dont like the end of this chapter, but eh. I guess Edward is punishing Bella for lying.  
... because Edward would sooooooooooooo do that. (sarcasm)


End file.
